Mobile phone handsets, which have become widely used in recent years, are provided with various functions. Examples of basic functions include functions for adjusting a ringtone volume when a call is received. More complicated functions include functions for exchanging electronic business-card data between multiple mobile phone handsets or purchasing goods using electronic money stored in a mobile phone handset. When a user selects a desired function from among these multiple functions, first, a function selection screen listing the function names is displayed on the mobile phone handset, after which a desired function is selected from the function selection screen.
It is desirable that in selecting a desired function the user is required to perform as few selection operations as possible; and it is therefore important in arranging the function names on a screen to take such usability into account. For example, when the function names are displayed on the function selection screen, if one or more of the function names that is likely to be selected by the user can be arranged at a default position at which the cursor for selecting a function is displayed (typically at the top of the function selection screen), such positioning is likely to reduce or eliminate a need for the user to move the cursor to select the one or more commonly selected function names. With this object in mind, Patent Document 1 JP-A-2004-102609 discloses a technology that records a frequency of use of each of a function and sets a display so that functions that are most frequently used may be selected by use of relatively few operations.
However, it is not possible to predict which function the user will select in each and every situation based solely on past use frequency.